


Next to You

by analyticalAuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/pseuds/analyticalAuthor
Summary: Harry comforts you after a break-up and then tortures himself by being your best friend, when he wants to be so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only vaguely remember writing this, but I kinda like it, so I'm posting it.

Angry tears streamed down your face as you stormed out of the room. You and your boyfriend had been fighting incessantly, and you wanted so badly to break up with him, but you had just as much trouble trying to work up the courage to do so as you did when you asked him out. You tried, of course, but he seemed particularly sad when you’d done it, and you stopped yourself before you could. Now, here you were again after a bad fight. You drove to STAR Labs and rested your head on the desk in the cortex. It was late, so you had no issues crying in the lab by yourself.

Of course, you’d forgotten about the man living in the building. Harrison walked in to see what the noise was, and when he saw you, he rushed over. “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You looked at him, mortified at having been caught crying. You hurriedly wiped away the tears and cleared your throat. Pretending you weren’t just crying, you said, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not stupid, I heard you crying. What happened?” He put a hand on your shoulder, trying to offer some form of comfort.

You decided to trust him, though you didn’t know why he was being so nice. Sniffing, you explained, “My boyfriend and I have been fighting. I just want it to be over.”

“Oh,” Harry said, withdrawing his hand, “Well, I’m sure you can work it out.”

You shook your head, “We’ve been fighting a lot. I don’t love him, I don’t even like him anymore. I don’t want to be with him.”

“Then break up with him,” he offered.

“I tried, it’s harder than it sounds.”

He seemed to be considering something, then after a pause, he said, “I could go with you.”

You smiled at him, “Would you?”

“Of course.”

You stood up, giving him a bear hug, “Thank you so much. Let’s go.”

The two of you went to back to your apartment, and he stood right next to you, his hand resting on your back as you told your boyfriend you wanted to break up. Of course, it was his name on the lease, so you had to move out. Harrison helped you pack and load your things into the car, and the two of you went back to STAR Labs.

“Hey, Harrison, do you think I could crash here for a bit? Just until I find a place of my own.”

He nodded, “Stay as long as you need.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you, Harrison. For everything.”

“I’m glad I could help,” he patted you awkwardly on the back, “Have you had dinner yet?”

You shook your head, “No, I was going to get something, but I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Well, I am. Mind if I borrow your car?” You tossed him the keys, and he caught them. As he left the room, he called back, “There are some DVDs in Cisco’s workroom; pick one you like. Back in a few.”

When he left, you went to the workroom and found Cisco’s DVDs. You picked your favorite from his selection, then went back to the cortex to wait.

A grin stretched across your face as you saw your favorite scientist walk into the room, a paper bag in his hand. Harrison returned your smile and set the bag down on the desk, pulling a chair up next to you. You started the movie, and the two of you ate while you watched. At some point, you’d commandeered his armrest, and he put his arm around your shoulder in lieu of anywhere else to put it. You didn’t mind, but as soon as the movie was over, he retracted his arm.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” he said, standing up.

You hesitated, but asked, “Can I come with you? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Sure,” he led you to his room, and you flopped down onto the bed, inhaling deeply. It smelled nice. It smelled like him. You felt the bed shift as Harrison got in beside you. You rolled onto your back and wrapped an arm around him, resting your head on his shoulder. It didn’t take very long for you to fall asleep like that.

Harrison woke up before you, an arm wrapped around your waist. He was content to lay there with you for a while. He imagined the two of you were together, that you lived together in a house, a real house. He imagined getting married to you. He imagined you and Jesse developing a bond, almost as strong as if you were really her mother. He imagined, even, having another child. He thought better of that last part. He was getting too old to raise an infant. Of course, if you wanted one, he wouldn’t say no to you.

A frown settled across his features, when a knock at the door brought him back to reality, and he felt a dull pain in his chest. He knew you would never be his. He was your friend, and nothing more. He knew this. No matter how much he wanted to be something more, he knew he would never be able to tell you. And even if he did, you’d just gotten out of a relationship. He figured you’d want to be alone for a while.

After several minutes of no answer, the door cracked open, and Caitlin peered in. “Oh, sorry,” she said, and started to leave.

“Snow,” Harrison said, his voice low, trying not to wake you.

She looked in again, “Yes?”

He hesitated. Should he tell her? Apart from you, she was probably his closest friend on this earth, and he certainly couldn’t confide this secret in you. After a few moments, he spoke again, “Can I tell you something?”

Caitlin nodded and came into the room, listening as Harrison told her how he felt about you. How he didn’t think you would ever feel the same. She rested a hand on his, “You should tell her. You can’t keep torturing yourself.”

“I have to. For her,” he argued. Caitlin shook her head but said nothing more, leaving the room, shutting the door quietly. Harrison looked at you again, wondering if Caitlin was right. Surely, she wasn’t. He sighed and muttered, “God, I wish I could tell you.”

“You don’t have to,” you said, tightening your grip on him.

He froze, swallowing hard. He avoided your gaze, his eyes darting to the ceiling before he closed them, sighing heavily, “How much of that did you hear.”

“Enough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Harrison,” you said. When you didn’t say anything else, he opened his eyes slowly, as if he was afraid to look. His eyes found yours, and you just looked at him for a moment before giving him a peck on the lips.


End file.
